Hari Kebalikan
by AisuRuhi
Summary: Kuroko dkk telah memutuskan, bahwa pada tanggal 17 Agustus, itu akan menjadi hari kebalikan untuk mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayou ~ minna san, author baru di sini, jadi maafin, kalau fanficnya jelek, don't like don't read. Cerita ini mengandung OOC, KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy! ~ ^q^**

**Summary : Kuroko dkk telah memutuskan, bahwa pada tanggal 17 Agustus, itu akan menjadi hari kebalikan untuk mereka.**

Tggl 16 Agustus :

Kuroko dkk sedang berada di halaman Teikou, lagi ngobrol – ngobrol ke sesama ( kayak cewek ngobrolin cowok Korea -_- )

"Tetsu, besok hari Kebalikan, kan? " ujar si _Ace- _nya Kiseki no Sedai, atau Generation of Miracle. " Bukan, besok hanyalah tanggal 17 Agustus yang biasa."

Ada hening sebentar

.

.

.

.

" OMG! Kurokocchi, masa kau lupa besok hari Kebalikan, yang telah disepakatkan kita semua?!"

" Kuro – chin mm lupa ya?mmmmmmmmm"

" Dasar orang pelupa, nanodayo!"

" Tetsuya, kau memang lupa ya? Kau kehilangan ingatan ya?"

" O, yang itu ya? Yang karena kalian saking suka sama kartun Spongebob Squarepants ya?" Tanya si Kuroko. " TIDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak ke lima GoM kepada si bayangan. Kuroko hanya bisa diam, menghisap vanilla shake nya, dan menatap ke lima GoM nya berteriak padanya.

Sepulang sekolah, Kuroko mengajak Aomine ke café sebentar, yah, yang pasti untuk membeli vanilla shake kesukaan Kuroko, dan yang bayar si Aomine. ( A/N: Kuroko! Kenapa engkau begitu bodoh?! Vanilla shake mu bias bunuh kamu lho! Kuroko: gak apa apa author, yang penting, saya mati bahagia dengan Vanilla – kun (?). )

Sesampainya di perempatan, Kuroko berpamitan dengan Aomine, dan berterima kasih karena telah membayar untuk vanilla shakenya. " Sampai jumpa besok, terima kasih telah membayar untuk Vanilla shake ku." " Ya, sama sama, sampai jumpa besok." Pamit si Aomine.

Kuroko akhirnya berhenti berjalan, ia berhenti di sebuah rumah, berpagar hitam, tinggi, rumahnya 4 tingkat, di samping pagarnya, tertulis sebuah nama keluarga, yang kanjinya terlalu susah untuk dibaca oleh Kuroko. Ia mengulur tangannya

.

Mendekati dinding di samping rumah tersebut

.

Hendak memencet bel

.

_Ting Tong_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" LARIIII!" teriak si Kuroko, dengan muka monotone nya yang khas.

" SIALAN KAU, KUROKOOOO! KU HAJHAR KAU BESOK! NANODAYOOOO!" teriak suara yang rendah, yang hampir mirip Daisuke Ono, suaranya Midorima Shintarou. Tetapi karena Midorima sangat marah, Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah, dan mengambil bola basketnya, dan hendak melemparnya ke kepala Kuroko, walau Kuroko sudah sangat jauh, dikarenakan kepintarannya, dan keahliannya dan 3 pointer, ia berhasil melempar bola ke kepalanya Kuroko.

" kena kau! Kuroko!"

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, " Ugh, Ittai.." Kuroko merengek, walau tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Kuroko yang tiba tiba ooc begitu, sangat marah, seperti menggunakan Super Saiyan, Ia mengambil bola tersebut, dan melempar sembarangan bola tersebut

' _yang penting kena arah Midorima – kun, gak apa apa, kalau kena dinding rumahnya.'_

Allah yang sedang berbaik hati, membuat bola itu terkena dinding, dan pantul ke muka Midorima

Midorima mimisan, dan…

'_Pelangi – pelangi, alangkah indah mu, merah( Akashi ) kuning ( Kise ) Hijau ( Midorima ) di langit yang biru ( Aomine ), pelukis mu agung, nano nanodayo, pelangi pelangi ciptaan Tuhan ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi ).'_

Kebetulan, Takao lewat, ia melihat Midorima yang sedang jatuh histeris, slowmotion, berkilau, kayak baru melihat rok cewek tertiup angin. Ia langsung menahan Midorima dari jatuh ke semen, a.k.a, tangganya, dengan bridal style. ( Jangan Tanya author cara dia masuk, author juga gak tau, mungkin karena dia punya Eagle Eye, dia juga punya Eagle Body :P .)

- oke, kembali ke Kuroko -

Kuroko pun berhasil meloloskan diri dari 3 pointernya si Midorima, dan kembali ke rumahnya, dengan selamat. " Tadaima " salam Kuroko. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Memang sedikit sepi di rumah Kuroko, hanya Nigou yang dapat menyapanya, dengan menggonggong. Kuroko makan sendiri, hanya main dengan Nigou, nonton TV sendiri, di rumah…..sendiri.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia ada pr mtk, jadi ia cepat cepat makan malam, mandi, dan ke kamarnya. Setelah menyelesaikan pr tersebut, ia merasa sangat ngantuk, dan ia pun tertidur.

Besoknya, Kuroko kaget, dia terbangun di kamar yang sangat mewah, dan ia merasa dirinya lebih tinggi. Ia tidak begitu peduli, jadi ia pergi madi. Saat mandi, ia penasaran, kenapa saat dia cuci rambut, yang rontok rambut berwarna hijau. Saat ia selesai, ia melihat cermin, ia kaget sekali, ia adalah jiwa Kuroko terjebak di tubuh sesosok Midorima Shintarou, dan pandangannya buram.

Ia pun mencueknya, dan pergi ke sekolah. Saat ia masuk kelas, " Kurokocchiiiiiii!" teriak Aomine(?) " Kenapa kau bisa tau, dan Aomine – kun, apakah kau sedang mencoba untuk meniru Kise – kun?" Tanya Midorima a.k.a Kuroko. " Tidakkk! Aku sama seperti kau, aku bangun di rumah dan tubuh Aominecchiii!"

" Tetsuya…" panggil seseorang. Seseorang yang tingginya 208 cm. Murasakibara Atsushi. " Murasakibara – kun." Panggil si Kuroko. " Bukan, ini aku, Akashi." Balas si Murasakibara dengan muka tidak loyo, a.k.a Akashi Seijuuro. Ya, semua anggota GoM mengalami hari kebalikan.

Aomine = Kise

Kise = Aomine

Akashi = Murasakibara

Murasakibara = Kuroko

Midorima = Akashi

Kuroko = Midorima

Apa yang terjadi pada hari itu?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Yah, selesai deh, chapter 1.**

**Please R&R ^q^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: udah deh, chapter 2**

**Enjoy! KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

" Kurokocchi! apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Aku mau kembali ke tubuh ku" rengek Kise. Sebenarnya, yang lain tidak begitu peduli. Aomine senang, dapat masuk ke tubuh Kise, dia bisa narik perhatian cewek.

Murasakibara, yang baru pertama kali merasa pendek, Akashi yang kebalikan Murasakibara, ia dapat merasa tinggi.

Midorima...ia mempunyai Emperor's Eye nya Akashi, cuma...dia nggak bisa pake. Dan dia merasa terhina jadi pendek.

" Aku juga tak tau, coba tanya Akashi - kun. Dia kan paling pintar, kalo enggak, tanya Midorima - kun. " jawab Kuroko. "..." Kise hanya bisa diam, menunggu respon orang terpintar, yang sekarang berada di tubuh orang termalas.

" O, ya. Midorima - kun masuk tubuh siapa?" ternyata si kapten tidak juga merespon. Semuanya lalu menghadap ke tubuh Akashi.

"Apa, nanodayo?!" tanya Akashi a.k.a Midorima, sedikit marah. Melihat betapa pendek Midorima, si pro 3 pointer, Kuroko pun menahan tawa. " ( ketawa )Midorima - kun ( ketawa ) kamu...kasihan sekali ( ketawa ) betapa pendek" Kuroko pun berjalan ke arah Midorima, dan memegang kepalanya, bagaikan ia melihat anak SD.

" Guh.." Midorima dengan expresi sedikit malu karena diejek, coba berkata sesuat. " ma..MASIH MENDING DARIPADA MASUK TUBUH KAU! KAU MASIH LEBIH PENDEK!NANODAYO!"

"mmm enak kok, masuk tubuhnya Kuro - chin. mmmm"

Semua menatap tubuh Kuroko, a.k.a Murasakibara. " sudahlah, seharian gini aja.." ujar Kise, a.k.a Aomine, yang sedang angkat kaki, ngupil, juga gak kena giliran bicara dari tadi. ._.

"AOMINECCHIIIII! JANGAN NGUPIL SEMBARANGAN PAKE TUBUH ORANG LAIN!" Kise yang sedang susah payah menyuruh Aomine berhenti ngupil pake tubuhnya, yang kece gitu, matanya berair, macam cewek ngangis. Dikarenakan tubuh Aomine yang berkulit gelap, dan gak se - oh - kece - banget - gitu kayak Kise, dia gak mirip cewek lagi. Kise kan bulu mata panjang.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

.

.

_Ting Tong_

" sudahlah, untuk hari ini, kalian jangan bersikap aneh - aneh, dan belajar seperti biasa " ujar sang kapten, dengan Absolute sekali.

"Iya.( nanodayo untuk Midorima )" jawab anggota GoM yang lain, serempak.

Saat pelajaran MTK:

Pelanjaran yang alangkah susahnya untuk Kuroko, dan begitu bosan, apa daya, sebagai murid, ia harus belajar.

di alam mimpi kuroko:

' tra la la la la, aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, a-' sebuah kapur mengarah padanya.

.

.

.

hening

.

.

'kyaa!' teriak Kuroko ala fangirl ketemu cowok kesukaan.

" rima! Midorima!" teriak senseinya, sambil menggoyang Midorima ( yang di ketahui nya. )

" pergi sana! cuci muka mu! " Kuroko pun berjalan keluar kelas, dan menuju wc.

" Atsushi! kau jawab ini!" Atsushi yang asli hanya memansang muka monotone, yang sedikit berbinar - binar membayangkan makanan kesukaannya. Syukurlah, Akashi pun maju dan menulis jawaban.

Alangkah terkejutnya, semua murid, jawaban Atsushi ( yang dikenal mereka ) benar!

Saat Atsushi yang asli menyadar, ia jadi senang, saat kembali ke tubuhnya, dia akan dikenal sebagai orang pintar. Ia merubah muka monotonenya, menjadi muka terpesona, berbintang - bintang, pipi pucatnya Kuroko a.k.a Atsushi memerah terpesona, dan air liur(?) menetes.

Atsushi pun begitu seterusnya, sampai Akashi merasa sedikit takut, ia di tatap, di TATAP oleh Atsushi, dengan mata besar Kuroko, semakin di lihat, semakin ngeri aja.

Bel bunyi istirahat pun berbuyi. " AKA - CHIIIIIN!" Atsushi berlari menuju arah Akashi, dan memeluknya. ( A/N: Murasakibara terlalu panjang, jadi ganti Atsushi aja. Murasakibara: Author benci aku ya? * puppy dog eyes * Author: NDAK!. )

" .Kannnn" Atsushi berteriak, dengan pelukan ala Teletub*es.

" KYAAA!" Akashi yang terkejut melihat Atsushi yang tiba tiba muncul berteriak seperti cewek. Wah, bahkan Atsushi bisa menggunakan keahlian Kuroko, dengan kehadirannya yang sedikit. ( A/N: gak bisa bayangin si Akashi dalam tubuh Atsushi bisa teriak ala cewek. )

CRASHH!

Midorima yang kebetulan lewat, tertabrak dengan histerisnya.

" ugh itte...nanodayo" rengek si Midorima. Ia merabah kepalanya. Dikarenakan dia dalam tubuh Akashi, mata heterochromia nya berlinang linang, seperti ingin ngangis, dan pipnya memerah ( karena sakit, tadi yang jatuh kepala duluan. )

" KYAAAA! AKASHI - KUN CUTE AMATTT!" teriak para fangirl nya Akashi.

Atsushi berpikir, ' astagah, Mido - chin lebih imut ' ia pun langsung memeluk Midorima, di tubuh Akashi. Ia memeluk cowok yang hanya beda beberapa cm dari dia. Dia kan di tubuhnya Kuroko. ( sedih lho ya... )

" Guh...A-Atsushi, aku...g-gak bisa nafas.. aku b-bisa ma-..." " Mido - chin? Mido - chin?!"

hening...

" MIDO - CHIN!" Atsushi jadi sangat panik, ia menggoyang - goyang tubuh Midorima. Para fangirl lari ketakutan, melihat sesuatu yang mirip arwah Midorima, tak ada tangan, tak ada kaki. putih.

Tiba - tiba, " dapat kau!" teriak Atsushi. " jangan tangkap aku. Tubuh Akashi tak bisa bernafas, jadi aku, sebagai isinya, pergi. naanoodayoo * melambai *" balas Arwah Midorima Shintarou.

Atsushi berpikir keras, untuk mengembalikan arwah Midorima. Tiba - tiba, semua orang membuat muka WTF. Ada bohlam di kepala Kuroko, a.k.a Atsushi.

" Akan ku belikan Lucky Item mu untuk besok!"

Semua Jawdrop, Sweatdrop, Facepalm, dll. ATSUSHI ( tubuh Kuroko ) AKAN MEMBELIKAN BONEKA HANYA UNTUK MENGEMBALIKANA ARWAH MIDORIMA KE TUBUH AKASHIII!

" Hm, fine, I will. nanodayo" ujar Midorima sok inggris. "yay! syukurlah kau mau kembali ke tubuh Aka - chin." karena ia sangat bersyukur salah satu temannya tidak akan mati, ia mulai menamgis dengan muka Kuroko, mata berlinang - linang, pipi merah, yang pasti, sekeliling mata dan hidung juga memerah.

Tiba - tiba, " apa yang terjadi di sini?!" tanya seorang blonde berbulu mata panjang dan oh - sangat - kece - gitu.

" ah, Ki - chin." kata Atsushi. ( lagu - lagu ending mulai di main kan. )

TBC ( to be continued, bukan tuberculosis. )

Omake:

behind the scens.

Kise: wah...kepalanya Kurokocchi ada bohlam!

Aomine: Hahahahahahahaha! lebay amat Tetsu! Oya, Kise, kau tadi ngupil ya?

Kise: Aaaaa! °/° * ngeblush * i-itu terpaksa, dan tugas ku sebagai model adalah untuk PeDe.

Aomine: terserahlah.

**A/N: yah, ini dia chapter 2, semoga di enjoy. ^q^. Maafkan author jika ada salah pengetikan. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yah ini chap 3. KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy! **

" whoa..apa itu?!" tanya Kise yang kelihatan takjub, sekalian takut. " Ini Arwah Midorima Shintarou." ujar si Midorima ( tubuh Kuroko. ) dengan muka monotone khas Kuroko.

" M-Midorimacchi?!"

" ya, ini aku, nanodayo. Murasakibara memelukku terlalu erat, sehingga aku mati. nanodayo." kata Midorima, ber-nanodayo-ria, menggunakan ujung arwahnya membenarkan kacamatanya. Semuanya speechless.

" S-sudahlah, Shintarou, kembali ke tubuhmu. Kau mulai membuatku tidak enak badan." Midorima pun kembali ke tubuh Akashi. Ingat Akashi itu Absolute.

Oke, saatnya ke tempat Kuroko.

Kuroko sedang di wc, mencuci muka. Kok lama ya? ternyata, ia telah membasuh mukanya, tetapi ia tetap ngantuk, jadi ia tertidur di depan wastafel.

"KUROKOCHHHIII!?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko terbangun. " hah?" ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Kau tak apa apa? Kurokocchi? Kau lama amat, sekarang udah jam istirahat!"

"ya, aku telah mendapat tidur yang cukup." ujar Kuroko dengan pokerface nya Midorima. " sudahlah, cepat keluar, muka mu itu...ada bercak merah."

Kuroko yang sedikit bingung, melihat cermin, " biarkan lah...ini muka Midorima-kun." ternyata, bercak merah itu adalah bekas keran air. Dia kan tertidur di wastafel, terkena keran airnya.

Akhir sekolah, saat Basket:

" Waaaaaa! Akashi bisa 3 pointer!" kata seseorang. " Yes, I am Absolute, so I say I want 3 pointer, I do it." Kata Midorima, sok inggris, dan mengibaskan rambut Akashi, dengan Alay.

saat selesai latihan:

Kuroko pun berjalan pulang bersama Aomine, lagi. Ia menuju Rumah Modorima yang 4 tingkat. " ja~ ne, Aomine-kun." pamit Kuroko.

Drrrr drrr drrr, suara hp di kantong celana~ ( sudah, lupakkan ).

" Ah, sms, dari...Murasakibara-kun."

_[ from: Murasakibara_

_Subject: I am Akashi_

_Datang ke rumahku malam ini jam 12:00, kalau tidak, * snip snip*_

_Akashi __←w← ] _

Kuroko pun balas.

_[ To: Murasakibara_

_Subject: Re: I am Akashi_

_Ya, tolong siapkan snack juga ya.._

_Kuroko Tetsuya ^_^ ] _

meanwhile, di tempat Akashi...

'sialan lo, Tetsuya...'

Jam 12:00

_Ting Tong_

"Kau terlambat, Tetsuya."

"Maaf."

"cepat masuk!"

Kuroko pun memasuki rumah Akashi.

"Wahhhh" kata Kuroko. Rumah Akashi yang begitu mewah, 10 lantai, TV layar besar, dapur besar, kamar tidur besar...rumah dihias...

.

.

.

gunting merah.

Untuk sekarang, Midorima yang tinggal di rumah Akashi, sampai mereka kebali ke tubuh mereka. " Jadi, semua di sini, mau ngapain?" tanya sesosok Aomine. " Kita akan kembali ke tubuh kita!" kata Akashi

"bagaimana?" tanya semua, minus Akashi.

.

.

.

.

" uh...um...gimana ya?"

.

.

.

" Kita buat ritual" ujar sesosok Murasakibara. " ritual gimana, murasakibaracchi?" " ritual snack."

.

" idiot."

.

"sebelum kita pikir-pikir, makan sedikit yuk." saran Akashi. " yaa~" jawab yang lain.

Akashi pun ke kulkas, dan buka, di dalam hanya ada...manggis, mangga, pisang, dan air mineral. Akashi pun ambil manggis.

" Nah, kita makan ini!"

semuanya pun menatap benda sosok manggis itu. " aye kagak bise makan..." kata Kise(?).

" Makan gak lo! Lo gak makan, gue tampar!" kata Akashi sedikit teriak, dan siapin guting untuk tampar. " Aye gak bisa makaaaaannnnn." rengek Kise guling-guling di lantai, kayak anak SD.

"hah..bener lah sikit, lo...anak SMA gak bise makan manggis.." ujar Akashi.

"Sudalah...yang mau, makan, yang gak mau gak usah makan. Itadakimasu~" kata Kuroko, tetap memakai muka monotone Midorima.

"ITADAKIMASUUU~"

.

.

.

**A/N: yah..sekian untuk chapter 3, author minta maaf lagi, jika ada salah pengetikan. Please R&R ^q^b...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: maaf jika update-nya lama, author sedang dalam masa ulangan. Yah..jadi ini chapter 4, Enjoy~ **

**KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

hari kebalikan 4

"jadi,sekarang gimana? Akashi-kun?"

" kita ke dukun!"

' DAFUQ!' pikir semua di benak mereka. Saat itu, hanya dukun lah yang berada pada pikiran Akashi. "napain di dukun?!"

tanya Aomine malas. " yah...minta bantu" balas Akashi serius. " yah...jadi, Aka-chin, kami tidur di sini ya." "iya, nanti jam 6 kita akan berangkat."

Jam 6

" Akashi-kun, dukunnya di mana?" tanya Kuroko yang sedang bingung mencari rumah si dukun. Sebenarnya rumah sang dukun tidak berada di kota, rumahnya sedikit di tepi kota. Mereka menaiki bus yang tujuannya ke tepi kota. Mereka di bus sekitar 30 menit, atau lebih. Murasakibara yang membawa 4 kotak penuh maiubo, telah habis stok, dan merengek ke supir bus untuk berhenti sebentar.

"kita sampai" kata Akashi. Angin berdebu bertiup...sepi...mereka berjalan dengan SLOWMOTION.

" SUDAH! BERHENTI JALAN SEPERTI INIII!"

"kenapa? Ryouta? Sudah aku bilang... .ABSOLUTE." tatapan Akashi yang begitu mengerikan ( walau sebenarnya dia hanya main-main ) mata heterochromia-nya yanh sebelah merah sebelah kuning itu menusuk Kise Ryouta, yang gak tau gimana tubuh Aomine mengecil, jadi si Akashi bisa menatap turun.

"y-ya..Akashicchi, ma-maaf.." ampun Kise. Mereka pun sekarang berjalan dengan normal. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak negitu besar, satu lantai saja.

Tok tok

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun...sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah ini."

"...Pasti ada, aku sudah menghubunginya."

Tiba-tiba suara decitan pintu yang tua terdengar. "Kita sudah menunggu lama, Kagami." Iya, Kagami Taiga bekerja sampingan sebagai dukun, yang tinggal dibrumah palsu. Kagami menyambut mereka masuk ke rumahnya.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian ke sini?" tanya Kagami, walau sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya, karena yang berbicara Murasakibara. " Jiwa kami ketukar." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, abad i-" "SUDAH OMONGNYA, CEPAT KE INITI NYA!" Kagami berbicara omong kosong itu dipotong dengan Aomine yang sudah muak dengan bau tubuh Kise yang seperti perempuan.

"baiklah, baiklah...Ok, Akashi, tuliskan nama nama teman mu, dan tubuhnya yang tertukar"

"hm" Akashi pun mengambil hp nya, dan mengetik nama nama teman ( pelayan ) nya.

[_Akashi__→Murasakibara_

_Murasakibara→Kuroko_

_Kise→A(h)omine_

_A(h)omine→Kise_

_Kuroko→Midorima_

_Midorima→Akashi _]

"baiklah, pertama, Ahomine dan Kise, keluarlah!" Teriak Kagami, dengan lebaynya, asap asap berkeluaran. " Baiklah, Kise...kamu harus...harus...HARUS PELUK AHOMINE!"

"DAFUQ! KAGAMICCHI! KENAPA ENGKAU BEGITU JAHAT?!"

"Siapa itu, Kagamicchi?" Tanya Kagami, dengan poker face. "Itu panggilanmu." jawab Aomine singkat.

" Sudahlah, kalian mau kembali ke tubuh kalian tak?" kata Kagami, bersenyum, tetapi ada arwah yang mengerikan.

"ba-baiklah" Kise menjawab dengan gugup, ia menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya, HEMBUSKAN!

clik clik clik

"KAGAMICCHI! APA APAAN INI?!"

"AKU LAGI NGAMBIL FOTOOOO!"

"TIDAKKK"

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: sekian untuk chapter 4. Please R****&R, author akan sangat menghargainya. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ya! ini dia, chapter 5 yang ditunggu-tunggu!( mungkin tidak ). Apa update nya lama? Ya sudah, ini ceritanya! (^_^ )/ **

**KnB****→Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

" Hentikan pengambilan fotonya! Walau aku model, ini aneh!" Teriak Kise. " Kenapa?! Katamu, kau dan kawan-kawan mau kembali ke tubuh kalian." Balas Kagami.

Yah, emang aneh, seseorang yang tungginya melewati Kise, tapi Kise di tubuh Aomine ( kalau tidak salah, Kagami 190 cm, ya? ), memakai jubah hitan, rambutnya setengah merah, setengah hitam, alisnya kayak lidah ular, dan memengang kamera mewah, sedang memoteret aksi-aksi yang dilakukan Aomine dan Kise.

" Sudalah, Kagami, kau...berdiri di sana!" Akashi menunjuk tangannya pada pojok rumah Kagami. " Tapi, ini kan rumahku!" Lawan Kagami, untuk bela diri, lagi. Akashi memberinya tatapan yang kejamnya tak terhingga, walau sebenarnya itu tatapan tubih Murasakibara, Kagami merinding, dia sakit perut, pusing-pusing.

" Baiklah"

.

.

.

" Ryouta, Daiki, lanjutkan ritual kalian!" Akashi menghadap ke Kise dan Aomine yang sedang tengah jalan memeluk sesama.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise dan Aomine bercahaya.

.

.

" whoa!"

" Apa yang jadi pada kita?!"

" Aku juga gak tau!"

.

.

.

Semua jadi buram, berasap-asap. Kise dan Aomine masih berpelukan, Kagami masih dipojok rumah. " Apa aku kembali normal?" Tanya Aomine.

" Tanganku..." Kise tiba-tiba terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

" O-oi!"

" Tanganku..." Kise mengulangkannya lagi.

" Tanganku...tidak hitam lagi..."

" APA?!" semuanya serempak berkata. " Sialan kau, Kise. Tanganku tidak hitam, hanya gelap! Aku sakit hati...!" Aomine juga mulai menangis, tangisan perkasa.

" Apa sudah kembali normal?!" Kagami tiba-tiba teriak, ia berbalik badan, dan berbalik pada arah Kise dan Aomine. " Ya, kerja bagus, Kagami! Kembalikan kami juga." kata sang raja.

Ia melipat tangannya, yang panjang di dadanya yang rata, sudah pasti. Yang penting, dia berdiri ala ibu-ibu. " Baiklah, Akashi-sama(?), kamu, harus menggendong tubuhmu...Bridal style." Kagami menatap Akashi. Akashi sih, biasa-biasa aja, tapi, tubuhnya, Midorima Shintarou, di dalamnya, orang yang berharga diri tinggi sedang ngeblush tingkat dewa. Bukan dewa, iblis! Karena iblis merah(?)

" Hm. Shintarou, ke sini kau!" perintah Akashi, dia menjulur tangannya ke Midorima. Dan Midorima pun ke arah Akashi. Akashi menaruh tangannya dibawah lutut Midorima, dan di punggung Midorima, lalu mengangkatnya.

Yang pasti, terlihat seperti Murasakibara menggendong Akashi. Kagami mulai mimisan sedikit. Ia sebenarnya mau ke kamar, dan mengambil baju pengantin, atau palayan 'neko' yang entah dapatnya dari mana, tapi, ia terlalu takut.

Beberapa menit lewat, dan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

" Kagami, tidak ada yang terjadi, dan tanganku capek."

" Ah...itu karena, dalam ritualku, aku harus mengambil minimal 3 gambar." Ujar Kagami, dengan senyum licik.

"Tch! Baiklah! Tetapi hanya boleh 3 gambar!"

Midorima yang sedang ngeblush iblis, jadi speechless.

Clik Clik Clik

Setelah 3 kali suara kamera, Akashi dan Midorima kembali ke tubuh mereka. " Ah...aku kembli ke tubuh ku, Emperor Eye kesayanganku!" Teriak Akashi, seperti anak kecil baru dapat balon.

" Selanjutnya...Midorima, dan Kuroko!"

Kuroko maju ke tempat ritual.

" Baiklah! Midorima, kamu harus...harus..memengang kedua tangan Kuroko, dan berhadapan!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Midorima memegang kedua tangan Kuroko, yang terlihat seperti Murasakibar memegang tangan Midorima.

" Senyum!" kata Kagami. " Sialan kau, Kagami!" Kata Midorima.

setelah 0,0001 detik, barulah Midorima kembali ke tubuhnya, dan Kuroko ke tubuh Murasakibara. " Lega sekali, aku. Di tubuh Akashi, dan Murasakibara sangat tidak nyaman." Kata Midorima.

" Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Muraskibara dan Kuroko!" Murasakibara dengan malasnya, berjalan ke tempat ritual, " Kalian harus..." Kagami melihat pada hp(?) nya, merek Sams*ng.

" Omg!" Kagami terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun mukanya 3/4 mesum. " KALIAN HARUS CIUMAN!"

" DAFUQ!"

" Kagamicchi! Itu sudah berlebihan! Jangan hilangkan kesucian Kurokocchi!"

" Apa boleh buat, Internet selalu benar. " Kata Kagami, menaikkan bahunya, tanda tidak tau. Padahal, dia yang membuat website itu, yang namanya juga tidak diketahui.

" Baiklah, saya mengerti." Kuroko mengangguk kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebatang Pocky, dan menggigitnya. " Kurochin, gigit di sini." Murasakibara menunjukkan bagian kuning pada Pocky tersebut.

Kuroko menggigitnya, dan mereka mulai mengunyah Pocky itu perlahan-lahan, dengan 'wow' nya. Kagami mulai ketawa fanboy. Hidungnya mulai memuncratkan darah.

"Astagah!" Ucap Kagami. Kagami tidak tahan lagi, dia cepat-cepat lari ke kamarnya dan mengambil 'handycam' kesayangannya, dan mulai merekam aksi-aksi Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

"Ahn...!"

.

.

.

.

Suara apa itu?

.

.

.

.

Kaki Akashi terkena paku di lantai, dan sedikit terluka.

Berkilau! Mulut Murasakibara dan Kuroko berkilau! Jiwa mereka mulai kembali ke tubuh mereka, dan mereka merasa SEGAR!

" Kagami, Terima Kasih." Kata Akashi memberi hormat.

" Akhirnya kami bisa kembali ke tubuh kami sendiri. Berapa harganya?"

" Harganya seharga jiwa kalian" Kagami senyum polos. " Bacot ah, ini, ambil kartu kreditku!" Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna emas, dan persegi panjang. Sudah pasti persegi panjang.

" Baiklah. Omong-omong, tabunganmu seberapa banyak?" Tanya Kagami, melihat Kartu kredit emas itu.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu...ia berlari secepat mungkin dan berteriak, " Seribu rupiahhh!"

GoM ikut berlari. " Sialan kau, Akashi." Kagami jadi galau, walau ia sebenarnya kaya. " Yah, siapa peduli, aku dapat banyak gambar, dengan kamera kamera ku yang tersembunyi...hehehehe"

gumam Kagami.

Meanwhile...

" Baiklah, GoM, mari kita mengetes kemampuan kita lagi! Siapa tau hilang" teriak Akashi.

" Ookkk!"

Semuanya coba dengan dribble dulu. Kise mulai, dan ternyata, ia jadi pandai sekali, Akashi memberi tepuk tangan. Lalu, Aomine, sangat mengejutkan, bola yang di dribble ketinggalan di belakang terus, lalu, ia coba mengingat dribble-an nya Kise, dan ia berhasil.

Kuroko, dengan sangat mengejutkan, bisa dribble dengan lancar, Midorima juga. Akashi...sangat mengejutkan, kemampuannya berkurang.

Lalu, mereka latihan shooting. Akashi, kemampuannya juga berkurang, Kise, ia terprleset kulit pisang di lantai, tapi bolanya masih masuk. Aomine, mengikuti Kise, ia terpeleset juga, dan bolanya masuk.

Kuroko, tidak fokus, dan menembak dari kejauhan, semuanya menyuruh dia maju, tetapi sudah terlanjut ketembak, dan ternyata tinggi, sekali, dan masuk.

Midorima, bisa menembak 1 pointer, tetapi kemampuan 3 poimternya berkurang.

" Hei, Murasakibaracchi kemana?" tanya Kise.

Murasabkibara 'dikacangin' ia ternyata mampu memakai misdirection.

Wah wah wah...kemampuan mereka juga ketukar, tetapi mereka tidak mau kembali ke tempat Kagami, jadi, mereka biarin saja.

Akhirnya, mereka menghilangkan hari kebalikan. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tamat

**A/N: This is last chap. Yah ini chap terakhir, mungkin, MUNGKIN lama update, karena author lagi ngetik fanfic lain.**

**Yah, enjoy last chapter lah ya. R&R ;w; **

**Sampai jumpa di fandom lain. Bisa ketemu lagi di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Yang judulnya Bad Start, Happy End. Sorry kalau ada Typo(s).**

**ю о= \(°д°\ )**


End file.
